


Courage to Change|改变的勇气 by Prettybirdy979

by LancerCu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Interviews, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Season/Series 02, newspaper, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancerCu/pseuds/LancerCu
Summary: 有时候最好的防御就是主动进攻，尤其是当你连防御的权利都被剥夺的时候。（又叫：当夜魔侠遇上内战的烂摊子。）





	Courage to Change|改变的勇气 by Prettybirdy979

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courage to Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726490) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 

> 原作者注：  
队三剧透警告，大剧透、结局剧透！如果你还没看过电影，请尖叫转身、发足狂奔。  
警告完剧透我还要说，_我不是律师_！但是当Steve提到律师的时候我忍不住笑了，我猜我最爱的两个虚构律师角色会对《协议》有自己的想法。这篇文章就是我在试图猜测马特和福吉会如何看待《协议》。

**作为上周独占新闻版面的事件，引发巨大争议的《索科维亚协议》先是在维也纳通过，与此同时惨剧发生，《协议》随即面临考验。今天的新闻公布了考验结果，美国队长及其“叛变”复仇者同伙遭到通缉，据称，他们此前曾从秘密地点高调越狱。在这种背景下，本报记者邀请到了明确反对《协议》的纽约律师富兰克林·“福吉”·尼尔森先生，我们将就合法性、人权、夜魔侠等问题展开讨论。**

**那么富兰克林——**

叫我福吉就好。

**福吉，我能问问你_为什么_反对《索科维亚协议》吗？你觉得我们不应该对所谓的“超级英雄”实施监管、制定法规吗？**

喔，上来就直奔主题，第一个问题就这么难！好吧，我并不反对监管和法规，我举双手双脚赞成！实际上，正是因为社会有了监管和法规，我才有工作。没有法律，律师毫无道理可讲。我所反对的，是_这个_实现监管的做法。《索科维亚协议》是人们在一系列惨剧面前不过脑子的第一反应，它只可能酿成更多和更严重的惨剧。

**你是说两天前的德国莱比锡事件吗？复联分裂大打出手，造成近十亿美元的损失，四名前复联成员入狱。**

是的。但是之后的越狱事件更让我关注。你知道吗，根据《协议》，任何符合条件的人都可能在不经初审的情况下就被关押起来。天啊，甚至连_起诉_流程都没有，更别提获得律师辩护的权利了。《协议》还明确指出，只有被视作对公共安全造成威胁的人才会面临“排除”，需要执行委员会两名或两名以上成员的同意。

** “排除”，那是什么意思？**

消灭。只要有两个人觉得某人威胁到了公共安全，这个人就得死。在我们这里哪怕是判死刑，光是定罪就要十二人陪审团了，更别提量刑。可现在呢？单凭两个人，就能以某人涉嫌某罪为由判处他死刑，两个人来决定一个_尚未定罪_之人的生死。而委员会则是由十几个身份未对大众公开的人组成——身份保密应该是出于安全考量。这听上去像是对正义的公然践踏。

**所以你不是反对《协议》的理念，而是反对它的执行方式？**

基本上是这么回事。我希望我的制度不要违反人权和基本的人类尊严。你懂的，这是第一条。

**所以你才旗帜鲜明地反对《协议》？**

……是的，是这个原因。

********

**早些时候：**

“马特？”

三通电话四次敲门都没得到回应，福吉从包里找出钥匙。大楼倒塌之后[1]，马特给了福吉一把备用钥匙，现在还能用。福吉走进马特的公寓，胳膊下夹着一份报纸。环境没怎么大变，黎明的时候比以前暗些，四处散落的文件更多了。马特单飞去当公共辩护人之后，干起活来比在律所的时候卖力多了，这让福吉多少有点受伤，不过也许是因为现在没有福吉给他收拾烂摊子了。

言归正传，马特正趴在满桌的资料上睡觉，身上是脱了一半的夜魔侠制服。福吉脸上几乎要被勾出亲切的笑意来了，但他扯了扯胳膊下夹着的报纸，提醒自己到访的原因。

“马特？”福吉喊了一声，马特惊醒，睁大眼睛环顾房间。

他空洞的目光停在福吉左侧，叹气到：“福吉，什么——你为什么在这？几点了？”

“噢，六点左右，”马特边眨眼边摸手腕，结果摸了个空，脸上一阵茫然，显然才想起来没戴手表。“好吧朋友，是有点早，但我们得聊聊。”

“我们得聊聊？”马特问到，摆出他那副“虽然你把我弄糊涂了使我感到生气但因为我是个过于讲礼貌的天主教徒所以不戳穿你”的常规表情。福吉爱死这副表情了，他到底是怎么一次结合歪头、礼貌询问、不爽挑眉三种神态的。

“是的，我们得聊聊，”福吉把报纸扔在桌上，同时收获马特嫌弃的眼神。

“你知道我看不了报纸。”

“我知道，兄弟，不是给你看的，是给我看的，”福吉打开报纸，顺着标题把纸面抻平，“他们通过了《索科维亚协议》，美国队长因此成了逃犯。”

马特眨了几下眼睛,“什么？”

“《索科维亚协议》，就是那个要求全体‘特异’人群必须在国际政府的授意下才能行动、否则基本上算犯法的《协议》，现在写入_法律_了，”马特叹了口气站起来，脱下身上最后一片武装，“所以现在你不仅正在违反纽约州法，还在违反国际法。”

“前提是他们发现我是‘特异’人士，”马特提到‘特异’的时候语气是那么讽刺，福吉敢打包票这个词都快变成骂人的脏话了，“而他们基本上发现不了。”

“要是给人抓了个现行，他们就都知道了！你一个盲人哪来那么大本事，凭谁都不会相信你没有_特异功能_，光这一条就够你受到《协议》制裁了，”马特翻了个白眼，朝卧室走去，留给福吉一个背影，“马特，他们会杀了你的。”

马特停下来，猛地回头对着福吉：“什么？”

福吉深吸一口气：“根据《协议》，任何 ‘特异’人士，只要对公共安全造成了威胁，且无法以风险合理的方式消除威胁，那么这个‘特异’人士就可以被‘排除’。告诉我，你要是被包围了会选择悄悄离开，”马特回避福吉视线，这个举动足够表明态度了，“好吧，我就知道。”

“那你想让我怎么做？向《协议》屈服？公开承认我是谁？这会让你陷入危险——凯伦、克莱尔、我们认识的所有人，都会面临危险。”

福吉叹了口气，坐在马特的餐桌旁，有那么短短的一瞬间希望他的朋友能别那么倔，福吉的生活会因此轻松很多，麻烦也会少很多……肯定也会无聊很多，但是福吉选择忽视这个念头。

“说啊，福吉，你希望我怎么做？”马特咄咄逼人，上前两步站在福吉面前，“你知道我不能向规章制度屈服，这不是我的作风。他们保护世界，我保护我的——我们的——城市。而这些法规……这些法规是_错误_的。”

“你不能断言规章制度是错的，”福吉想都没想就脱口而出，这样的争论听起来有些耳熟，最近才开始的。

马特的表情微微变动，隐约像是个讽刺的笑容。“诞生于恐慌之中的规章制度只会造成不公正的法律。《协议》背后缺乏冷静理性的律法讨论作支撑，有的只是匆匆忙忙的立法和惊慌失措的同意。”

“在超能力人群面前，这个世界需要保护，”福吉说，“或者说，至少要防着那些错用滥用超能力的人。这个世界需要些保护措施，来面对那些无法用常规手段约束的人；那些不能由常规警力阻止的人。”

“那谁来决定谁符合这个标准？”马特坐回他之前趴着睡觉的那张椅子上，“谁来决定某人拥有超能力？我是有超能力不假，然而你要是没见识过我的全部能力，如何能断定我有超能力？对于大多数人而言，夜魔侠只是个训练有素的斗士，一个决定自己代行法律的人。”

这话让福吉挑起了眉毛。马特头一回干脆地承认：自己的所作所为确实就是在代行法律，他这回没有拿维护正义那套委婉的说辞来搪塞福吉。“所以我们需要一套透明的制度，总好过某个人仗着自己有能力就去代行法律。”

“所以《协议》是一套透明的制度吗？”马特问到，福吉忍不住瑟缩一下。马特总是能问出福吉最不希望听到的问题，总是能戳中福吉一直回避的想法或感受，“福吉，协议是吗？”

福吉叹气，“不，《协议》不是。”

马特眨了眨眼睛，有些吃惊地瞪着福吉，“你……你同意我的观点？”

“我还没到你那个程度，兄弟。我当然认为应该有这些《协议》，超级英雄就和其他人一样需要法律法规和问责制度，”如果有了法律法规和问责制度，你也会更安全，福吉这么想却绝不会这么说，“只是，这套《协议》？毫无公正可言。根据《协议》你甚至连找律师辩护的权利都没有。”

“确实操蛋。”

“是的，所以……我担心你，兄弟。如果你被划到了《协议》对立面……你就_完蛋了_。”

马特站起来，双手抱胸抬起头，对峙情绪很强，“所以我应该在此之前就在《协议》上签字？支持一条不公正的法规？”

福吉也站起来，故意把手放在身旁，双手松开，尽量放松肩膀，深呼吸，稳住越跳越快的心脏，他希望自己能足够放松，这样才能让马特冷静下来，“好吧，我从没这么说过，我什么时候说过这种话？”

马特放松了一些，他沉默良久，人也不再那么紧绷，“……是的，你……你从没说过我该签字。”

“是的，我没说过。干的不错，谢谢你还注意到了。我们需要类似的法律，但是不需要_这些_法律。《协议》解决不了问题。”

马特歪了歪头，身体像福吉一样放松下来。“那你想我怎么做呢？”他重复了之前的问题，声音柔和下来。

“简单，如果法律不公正——”

“——那就改变法律。”

********

**…** **…** **最后一个问题，回到地狱厨房。《协议》适用于地狱厨房的常驻“超英”夜魔侠吗？如果适用那意味着什么，如果不适用，又意味着什么？**

这就回到我之前说的，如何定义超能力的问题了。夜魔侠……好吧，没人真正近距离接触过他，也就无从得知他只是个打架好手，还是获得过什么“强化”——现在那些时髦孩子用的是这个词吧？——这两者还是不同的。当然，他估计也没什么机会给自己辩护，因为我说过，没有正当法律程序，肯定也没有获得律师辩护的权利，哪怕是在美国领土内。但是如果夜魔侠只是个代行法律的打架好手……那他就是个义警，一个“_没有超能力_”的人。他需要出庭受审，就像其他人一样——包括那些未经起诉就被关押在“秘密地点”并越狱逃跑的人。

**所以你认为——**

我认为这是另一个问题了，佩吉女士。刚刚不是你最后一个问题了吗？

**有道理，你最后还有什么要说的吗？**

又来一个问题！但是这个我会回答。我觉得……我觉得我想总结一下，让我重申一遍，我支持《索科维亚协议》背后的理念。像美国队长和复仇者这样的人应该受法规约束，接受问责。即使有最周全的处理方式，一个人也绝不该被授予那么大的权力。然而，《索科维亚协议》是个彻头彻尾的_失败_，它带来的不公多于正义，给人造成的痛苦多于预防的伤害。我们应该引以为戒，在《协议》的基础上寻求更好的制度，将《协议》忽略的人权问题考虑进来，切实地解决我们——复仇者和我们——制造的所有问题。

** _凯伦·佩吉是《纽约公报》记者。如有任何反馈、评价、问题，欢迎通过公报联系她。_ **

* * *

译者注：

[1] 这篇同人设定在《夜魔侠》第二季结尾之后，第二季结尾DD和反派所在的大楼倒塌，作者没有按照第三季剧情将DD完全转入地下，而是让他离开律所去做公共辩护人了，所以在这个故事里，他还和福吉凯伦保持联系。

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS to [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979) for the wonderful work. It's been a pleasure to translate your story.


End file.
